After Arguing
by IcelandGirl812
Summary: Random, modern P&P thinglet. It's after an argument between Will and Lizzy. Takes place once the original story--minus them getting married--ended.


**Just something I thought up…It sort of switches points of views some…sorry for that. This is my first fan fiction ever...won't my momma be so proud of me!? But anyway, it's set in modern times and it's after the original story has ended (minus them getting married). It's a oneshot unless my overactive imagination decides there is actually somewhere else to go like a real beginning perhaps. If you see something that needs correcting or you have a better summary and/or title, please do tell!  
**

**Disclaimer - Not exactly sure why everyone must do this, but I do not own Lizzy, Wickham, Will, or P&P. They belong to the wonderful Jane Austen. I do, however, own George Something-Or-Other ;)**

* * *

"Lizzy _please_," Will whispered pleadingly.

"Please wh--" Lizzy started to snap, but couldn't finish on account of Will's lips pressed on her own.

Out of instinct, she responded immediately. No matter how mad she was at the guy, she couldn't ignore the electric tingle that shot through her body at his touch. Reaching her hands up, she intended to push him away. But her hands had a mind of their own, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer instead. When she subconsciously slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure, it brought her back to reality. She jerked away from him, panting only slightly. Previous, more lengthy, sessions than that with Will had long ago trained her breathing.

She suddenly remembered she and Will were not alone. George was still standing right where she'd left him. No, not George Wickham. Lizzy would never let him into her apartment. Even if he was married to her youngest sister. This was George Something-Or-Other from Lizzy's work. He'd asked her out and she'd accepted out of spite for Will. She had invited George to the small get-together she was having with some other friends at her apartment. She'd never planned for him to be the last to leave or for Will to appear at her door just as she was ushering George out. But both had happened.

George had been looking between Lizzy and Will trying to figure out what was going on. She'd agreed to go out with him, and had even let him kiss her, so he thought she didn't have a boyfriend. But just as she was reaching for the doorknob to show George out, the guy who'd kissed Lizzy and she'd kissed back (which she hadn't done with George) had knocked. Now George was staring at Lizzy intently, noting the sparkle of something he'd never seen before, in her eyes. After a few seconds, he'd finally figured out what it was. Passion and love. She loved the tall, broad-shouldered, lean-muscled, sable-haired man standing in her doorway. The man who was ignoring George and gazing at Lizzy fixedly with the exact same expression in his deep, dark blue eyes. Out of nowhere, George felt like he was intruding, and without another word, left.

Lizzy watched George leave. She wasn't at all sorry he was going. She didn't like him like that. When he'd kissed her, quite out of the blue, she'd felt nothing. No spark, no passion, certainly no electric shock like with Will, no connection, no nothing. George was long out of sight by now, but Lizzy didn't want to look at Will. She knew he was staring at her in that way that always made her knees feel like rubber or Jell-O or something akin to them. There was no need for her to look at him to know his dark blue eyes were looking at her in that way. She could feel them.

"Lizzy I--" Will began as the phone rang, cutting him off.

Lizzy whipped around, walking hastily towards where her phone lay on the coffee table, thankful for the distraction.

"Hello?" she greeted into the phone as she heard her apartment door close quietly. It was her mother. _Oh bother! If only I'd thought to check the caller ID! Stupid stupid stupid…_ Her mother started rattling on about something. What, Lizzy didn't know. The instant she knew it was her mother, she tuned her out. Choosing instead to watch Will watch himself fiddle with his hands as he walked down the hallway and into her living room. Not wanting to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar per se, she turned her attention back to her mother in time to catch the last of her sentence:

"…so you should meet us tomorrow around 2:00."

Lizzy had no idea what her mom was talking about (though she did have a sneaking suspicion it involved shopping), but she knew she didn't want to see her mom tomorrow. So she lied. "Sorry mom, I have to work tomorrow." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will raise an eyebrow. She knew he knew she never had to work on Saturdays, but she also knew her mother could never remember that.

Her mom bought the lie. That's not to say she accepted it though, because she protested. "But Lizzeeee," and she whined, "you _have_ to meet us!" and she demanded. "Surely you can get off work!" and she presumed.

"No mom, I can't. There's this little thing called 'bills' that I have to deal with. Which means I need my job." Before her mother could dispute any further, Lizzy said goodbye and hung up. Her head bent, her hands rubbing her face out of frustration, she let out a long sigh. She'd almost forgotten Will was there.

Until that is, he said, "I'm sorry Lizzy." To which her head snapped up and she looked him in the eyes. It took all the self control she possessed not to get lost in those eyes. "I'm sorry I let a stupid argument about baseball teams get so huge," he continued. Lizzy surprised herself at how overjoyed she was at that statement. As much as she didn't want to admit it, for the sleepless night and work-filled day that had passed since their argument, she'd been incredibly lonely. Not to mention guilt ridden. After all, it does take two to tango. Or in this case, argue. It had been a very stupid argument. Especially considering neither watched, or liked baseball.

He must have noticed the relief and glee that washed over her like a warm shower, because in only a few long-legged strides, he was in front of her. "I missed you," he proclaimed. He still seemed wary of if he was forgiven or not, since he wasn't touching her. "Even though it's only been one day, I still missed you. I missed not saying goodnight or good morning to you, I missed your awful, too strong coffee," She smiled. Someday she would convert him to her coffee. "I even missed you stealing the paper and only leaving me the crossword and the comics." To this, she outright laughed. She did do that. He must have known the laugh meant he was forgiven (though he hadn't been the only one in the wrong last night), as he proceeded to kiss her soundly on the lips.

Before she had a chance to take control of the kiss, he broke away to trail gentle yet firm, feather light kisses down her neck. She took the opportunity of his lips vacant from hers to apologize herself. "I'm sorry too Will. It was my fault too." She heard a murmur of agreement near her ear that sent a shiver down her spine. She had very sensitive ears. "And I missed you too," she added, though she knew he already knew. He drew himself away to look her in her dark amber (a slight oxymoron, she knew. But the only way Will ever described them) eyes. He might have been about to say something, but Lizzy decided to cut him off before he started. "Now that _that's_ over with…" She stood on tiptoes as she looped her arms around his neck, so she could reach his lips.

With her arms still around his neck, she walked them backwards toward her bedroom, both nearly tripping on the three stairs down into it. It didn't phase either much. Seeing as how both had had a trying day of annoying co-workers who didn't know why they were all the sudden annoying, and frustration at each other over letting a stupid argument go so far, making up was exactly what they needed.


End file.
